


L'ago magico

by Chu_1



Series: Le favole di zia Chu [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: C'era una volta due principi innamorati, tre fate tutto sommato buone ed uno stregone che non voleva altro che vedere il fandom... ehm... il regno soffrire.





	L'ago magico

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per [The Klaine Advent Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) del lontano 2014 con il prompt  
> "needle" del giorno 14.

C’erano una volta due principi innamorati: si erano conosciuti ad un ballo di corte e da allora non si erano mai lasciati.

I rispettivi genitori, che amavano molto i loro figli, non volevano altro che loro felicità e sapevano che non l’avrebbero potuta avere restando divisi; così, dopo quasi un anno di corteggiamento, fatto di serenate, visite a sorpresa che mandavano nel panico i rispettivi _chaperon_ e lunghe ore passate a parlare sommessamente, occhi negli occhi, i tre regnanti diedero la lieta novella ai propri sudditi: il Principe Blaine di Ander e il Principe Kurt di Hummel si sarebbero sposati in primavera (perché così aveva deciso il principe Kurt, impuntandosi su un matrimonio primaverile), unendo così i due regni.

Il popolo fu felice di tale notizia, ma non tutti l’accolsero con la benevolenza prevista: c’era uno stregone che abitava su una montagna lontana, a metà fra i due regni, a cui semplicemente piaceva portare dispiacere e tutta quella gioia e quell’atmosfera festiva lo infastidivano.

Dopo aver pensato a lungo, elaborò un piano per mettere fine a quella festa e a quell’amore.

Lo stregone sapeva che il principe Blaine era alla ricerca di un bel regalo per il suo promesso sposo e che non si sarebbe accontentato di niente che non fosse stato bello e prezioso come l’amato; lo stregone sapeva ancora che, nascosto nella montagna da lui abitata, oltre il bosco e lungo la salita rocciosa, era nascosto un bellissimo pastrano: era fatto con i cristalli di neve più puri e ricamato con fili di raggi di sole e di raggi di luna. Ed era anche magico, perché riparava bene dal sole più caldo tanto quanto scaldava bene dal gelo dell’inverno.

Ma non era così facile arrivare a prenderlo: non solo il pastrano era nascosto nelle profondità di una caverna, ma era anche sorvegliato da due terribili orchi.

Sicuramente, si disse lo stregone, sfregandosi le mani, se il principe fosse andato a cercarlo non ne sarebbe mai tornato.

Così si travestì da mercante di stoffe e sistemò il suo banco d’affari proprio sulla strada che sapeva essere frequentata dal principe; questi, come previsto, si fermò ad osservare le stoffe preziose, cercando il regalo perfetto.

“Mio signore,” disse lo stregone, facendo una riverenza. “Voi mi fate un grande onore a fermarvi al mio misero banchetto di stracci.”

Il principe Blaine, che era noto per la sua gentilezza e la sua onestà, sorrise al vecchio venditore. “Permettetemi di contraddirvi, mio buon mercante: queste stoffe sono così belle e preziose che sono certo che troverò qui il regalo per il mio amato.”

A quelle parole lo stregone rise sotto i baffi, profondendosi in un altro inchino. “Voi mi lusingate, mio signore. Ma, se permettete ad un vecchio di offrirvi consiglio, io so di un pastrano tanto bello quanto magico. Si tratta di un mantello fatto di cristalli di neve, caldo d’inverno e fresco d’estate, ricamato con fili di sole e di luna…”

Il principe lo guardava con gli occhi che brillavano. “Sicuramente un tale gioiello piacerà molto al mio Kurt! Ditemi di più, ve ne prego!”

Lo stregone spiegò dov’era nascosto il pastrano e non lesinò nemmeno di dirgli di stare attento, perché per arrivare al quel gioiello avrebbe dovuto affrontare i pericoli della montagna e due orchi malvagi.

Il principe lo ringraziò diffusamente, sia per avergli fornito quelle preziose indicazioni, sia per la premura con cui l’aveva messo in guardia, ma, senza ulterior indugio, partì alla volta della sua missione, accompagnato solo da pochi fidati cavalieri.

Lo stregone sbaraccò il banchetto ed attese.

***

Passarono pochi giorni, prima che i cavalieri tornassero indietro senza il loro principe. Erano afflitti e mal ridotti e portavano con loro brutte notizie: il loro principe era stato preso dai due orchi che rifiutavano di ridarlo indietro.

La notizia sconvolse entrambi i regni e il principe Kurt pianse e si disperò per una notte intera, prima di decidere di partire a salvarle l’amato. Tutti glielo sconsigliarono, ma il principe, all’alba del giorno dopo, partì ugualmente, seguito dagli stessi cavalieri che avevano accompagnato il principe Blaine.

Lo stregone osservava tutto con divertimento, aspettando il momento in cui gli orchi, vedendosi arrivare quest’altro damerino, prendessero le loro armi e decidessero di fracassargli la testa.

Quando però il principe Kurt arrivò da loro, dopo giorni e giorni di pericolo, gli orchi, che in fondo erano solo creature molto sciocche, ebbero pietà delle sue lacrime più di ogni altra cosa, e gli promisero che avrebbero liberato il suo principe se avesse cucito per loro un altro pastrano, ma non solo: non doveva essere un pastrano normale, ma speciale come quello che avevano già in loro possesso.

Il principe Kurt si sentì sollevato dalla richiesta, nonostante i suoi cavalieri gli fecero notare che era impossibile creare un pastrano di neve, sole e luna.

Ma il principe conosceva delle fate che potevano aiutarlo nella sua missione, così partì.

La prima che visitò fu la fata del sole: era sua amica sin da quando era bambino, con lei aveva giocato tante volte all’aperto nei pomeriggi d’estate e d’inverno passavano il tempo a parlare davanti alle grandi finestre del suo palazzo. Mercedes del Sole era una fata bella, con il viso dolce ed un sorriso radioso, e quando sentì la sua storia non esitò nemmeno per un momento: prese i raggi del sole e li ridusse in fili da cucito, donandoli al suo amico con un sorriso ed un abbraccio.

Poi il principe visitò la fata della luna: non la conosceva personalmente, ma sapeva che poteva trovarla a passeggiare al chiaro di luna, sempre seguita da un grosso puma dal manto d’argento.

Brittany della Luna era una fata bizzarra, che affermava che il suo puma fosse in realtà un lord, e che parlava con bestie e piante come parlava con gli esseri umani e le altre fate. Quando sentì la sua storia gli disse che lo avrebbe aiutato, perché lui era un unicorno speciale come lo era il principe Blaine e così prese i raggi della luna, li ridusse in fili da cucito e consegnò il rocchetto al principe.

“Torna a trovarmi insieme al tuo unicorno quando vuoi,” aggiunse prima di riprendere la sua passeggiata.

L’ultima fata che visitò fu quella della neve: era una donna bella e gelida, la pelle bruna e lunghi capelli neri che le adornavano un viso indifferente.

Santana della Neve era gelida come il suo palazzo fatto di ghiaccio e niente della storia di Kurt sembrò toccarla.

“Non sono problemi miei, _principessa_ : il tuo principe è stato un idiota a sperare di poter ragionare con due orchi e tu non sei stato da meno, perché se non avranno quello che ti hanno chiesto, allora non rivedrai mai più il tuo bel cretino.”

Kurt pianse di nuovo, stavolta di rabbia e frustrazione, ma quando vide che nemmeno le sue lacrime sortivano effetto, l’ira ebbe il sopravvento nel suo animo.

“Come puoi essere così insensibile? Non ti chiedo molto, in fondo, e le altre fate mi hanno già aiutato!”

Ma a niente valevano i suoi sforzi frustrati ed esasperati di farla ragionare. Fu solo sul calar del giorno, quando la luna spuntò grandiosa nel cielo, che qualcosa cambiò: la fata della luna apparve nel palazzo, il suo puma sempre accanto, e sorrise alla fata della neve.

Il principe osservò sconcertato la gelida donna sciogliersi in un sorriso pieno d’amore e, prima ancora che potesse pensare coerentemente a quel che stava vedendo, Brittany lo vide e lo salutò con entusiasmo.

“Sei venuto da Santana a chiedere la stoffa di neve per salvare il tuo unicorno?” chiese, battendo le mani, felice come se non vi fosse un problema al mondo.

Il principe le sorrise mestamente. “Sì, ma lei non vuole saperne di aiutarmi,” disse miseramente e Brittany allora pregò Santana di aiutarlo e lei, dopo qualche altra reticenza, afferrò una manciata di neve e la lanciò in aria: in volo, i cristalli di neve si unirono fittamente l’uno all’altro, creando una stoffa leggera, ma straordinariamente calda.

Il principe si profuse in mille ringraziamenti e corse via, verso il suo castello, pronto a cucire per tutta la notte. Lungo la strada, però, incontrò il malevolo stregone, che lo fermò con un gesto imperioso.

“Fermo, mio signore, fermo!” ordinò, non facendo cenno di muoversi dal centro della strada.

“Cosa volete?” chiese il principe, fermando il cavallo e guardandolo con fare dubbioso.

“So che avete un incarico per salvare il vostro principe e so che avete anche reperito tutto ciò che è necessario per cucire, ma come pensate di farlo? Non sono certo questi materiali comuni e certamente un normale ago non può legarli assieme,” spiegò quello, con fare solenne e falsamente mesto.

“Cosa posso fare, allora?” domandò il principe, sconvolto e abbattuto nel vedersi sottrarre la sua unica speranza di salvare l’amato.

“Siete fortunato, mio signore, perché posseggo un ago magico, capace di cucire i materiali più disparati. Ed ecco, prendetelo per voi,  ed ora andate e cucite, perché non c’è tempo da perdere.”

Il principe galoppò via, l’ago stretto in una mano e la speranza di nuovo nel cuore, mentre lo stregone rideva: che sciocco, quel principe! Certo che qualsiasi ago poteva cucire quei materiali: erano stati resi maneggiabili appositamente per quel compito! Quell’ago era magico solo per un motivo, poiché disfaceva il lavoro fatto non appena si smetteva di cucire.

Così il principe iniziò a lavorare al pastrano: tagliò la stoffa e poi la imbastì, infine prese i rocchetti di fili di sole e luna e cominciò a cucire.

Il lavoro era a metà, quando il principe venne interrotto dal padre: “È tardi, figliolo, e certo non vuoi che domani il tuo principe ti trovi stanco. Riposa per qualche ora, finirai il lavoro prima di partire.”

E così il principe smise di cucire per andare a coricarsi; ma quando si svegliò dopo qualche ora di riposo, disastro! Il suo pastrano era rovinato e tutto scucito e lui dovette ricominciare da capo.

Ogni volta, però, qualcosa lo distoglieva dal suo lavoro: bastava un attimo di distrazione e tutto il lavoro si distruggeva nel giro di pochi istanti, con sommo stupore del principe. Ed anche quando nessuno lo disturbava durante il lavoro, anche quando riusciva a finire il pastrano e a tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ecco che non appena allontanava l’ago dalla stoffa tutto si disfaceva.

Dopo giorni, la disperazione era ormai l’unica cosa a muoverlo: doveva cucire, doveva salvare il suo amato, doveva cucire, cucire e basta.

Il re, suo padre, lo guardava sciuparsi senza poter fare nulla e a niente servivano le sue preghiere di mangiare e dormire: il figlio a stento si allontanava dal suo lavoro e cuciva, cuciva, cuciva. Quando tentava di togliergli l’ago con la forza, il principe gridava e si disperava e niente lo calmava se non il riavere l’ago in mano e poter continuare a cucire senza sosta.

Passò talmente tanto tempo che il principe dimenticò il motivo per cui stava cucendo, ricordando solo che non poteva fermarsi, che doveva continuare a cucire, cucire, cucire.

Lo stregone, intanto, era felice come non mai: i due regni erano sprofondati nella disperazione come voleva e lui si deliziava a guardarli cadere in rovina. Oltre all’angoscia del re Burt e del suo popolo per la pazzia del principe Kurt, c’era il dolore sordo e incredulo dei regnanti di Ander: non riuscivano a capacitarsi della perdita del loro figlio e nemmeno le numerose spedizioni del loro primogenito, accompagnato dei fidi cavalieri di Blaine, alla volta della liberazione del fratello avevano sortito effetto: gli orchi erano indistruttibili e Cooper ed i suoi tornavano indietro ogni volta più rassegnati.

Tant’era la gioia di vedere tanta disperazione nell’uno e nell’altro regno che lo stregone gozzovigliò per tutto un giorno e tutta una notte, beandosi ad alta voce della proprio superiorità intellettuale su quegli sciocchi bambocci.

Il puma argentato però lo sentì e corse dalla sua fata a raccontarle tutto; quando Brittany ascoltò ciò che Lord Tubbington aveva da dirle rimase sconvolta, perché non sapeva niente di un ago magico e quindi andò da Santana; le raccontò quello che le era stato riferito e le chiese dove potesse trovare anche lei un ago magico.

La fata della neve, che era gelida, ma si era stranamente affezionata alla storia di quei due stupidi principi, non perse tempo e corse al palazzo del principe Kurt. Nessuno riuscì a fermarla e quando arrivò da lui, lo trovò sconvolto dal lavoro: aveva i capelli in disordine, gli occhi larghi e rossi per la mancanza di sonno, era emaciato e scheletrico e aveva le dita piene di punture.

Lo interruppe strappandogli via il pastrano e lui gridò come una bestia ferita, prima di lanciarsi contro di lei per rimpossessarsi del suo lavoro; non lottarono a lungo, perché il principe era severamente debilitato e, dopo solo qualche momento, cadde svenuto ai piedi della fata.

Quando riprese conoscenza, era nel suo letto, lavato e pulito dalle dame di corte, e accanto a lui v’erano le tre fate che l’avevano aiutato: mentre mangiava, sotto lo sguardo vigile del padre, le fate gli raccontarono quel che era successo e che non aveva bisogno di nessun ago magico per tenere insieme i materiali.

Quando ebbero finito di raccontare e lui di mangiare, il principe afferrò di nuovo la stoffa di neve ed i fili di sole e luna e ricominciò a cucire, ma non con l’ago donatogli dallo stregone: con i suoi, quelli che sua madre gli aveva regalato quand’era ancora bambino.

Passò tutto il giorno e tutta la notte a cucire, ormai le sue dita sapevano ciò che fare senza che lui le controllasse; e così, quando ebbe finito, il pastrano non si scucì e lui pianse di gioia e sollievo, mentre si vestiva e correva alle stalle e poi galoppava verso la caverna degli orchi.

Questi accettarono il pastrano senza dire nulla sul ritardo, forse spaventati dalla presenza minacciosa delle tre fate alle spalle del principe, e rilasciarono il principe Blaine senza fare un fiato.

Quando i due principi si riabbracciarono, piangendo di gioia, lo stregone seppe d’aver fallito e decise d’andar via, per evitare che gli eserciti dei due regni si muovessero contro di lui, per processarlo ed ucciderlo.

Il principe Blaine e il principe Kurt si sposarono in primavera, come promesso, ed entrambi indossarono dei bellissimi abiti di neve, sole e luna: un regalo delle tre fate, che promisero di vegliare sempre sul loro amore.

 

  **Fine**

Se ve lo state chiedendo lo stregone senza nome è Ryan Murphy. Perché è IC.


End file.
